Ina Uchiha: Life of a Survivor
by Wolfess19
Summary: Okay, second fanfic is up! This is an autobiography of one of my OCs. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

**Ina Uchiha: Life of a Survivor**

My name is Ina Uchiha, former member of the Black Dragon clan and newly-wed wife of my childhood friend, Itachi Uchiha. I'm an 18-year-old Jounin, and a member of the Akatsuki. This is my story…from the beginning.

I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village to Liu (my father) and Ani (my mother) of the Black Dragon clan, who were both Anbu ninjas at that time. Even thought hey had hundreds of missions accomplish, that didn't stop them from giving me love and attention. Usually, one of my parents will be gone on a mission while the other stays to look after me. If they're both gone, they'd usually leave me at home with a babysitter. As I grew older, my father started teaching me the basics of being a ninja – sometimes telling me stories of my clan – while my mother taught me how to read, write and speak, as well as anything else that's suitable for a little girl at this age. Of course, I'm an excellent listener and a fast learner…in fact, I was the top of my class as an academy student!

But suddenly, my life slowly started to change. I was playing by myself at home – my parents went for another mission and my babysitter was outside doing the laundry. I was too busy playing to notice anyone coming through my _open_ bedroom window…and when I did, it was already too late. The only thing I remembered was me getting beaten up by older children, laughing as if it was funny to hear me scream and beg…then I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital some time later. And as any 6-year-old normally reacts when being all alone in another place, I cried out for my parents. My babysitter immediately came into the room and told me to calm down. "Where are my mother and father? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked her, looking out the window at the night sky. "Ina, I'm afraid I have terrible news for you…I just received word that your parents are killed during their mission today. I'm sorry," she replied, comforting me as I cried softly in her arms, the message of their death echoing in my mind.

An hour later…I got out of the hospital with two of my parents' friends, Shang and Mai. They decided to adopt and raise me as their own (but they let me keep my original name). Two days later, we moved to another district. They were unpacking the crates when I suddenly started to explore this place, curiosity taking over my mind. I haven't gone quite far when I was suddenly pulled into a dark alley and pinned to a wall. I tried to scream, but one of them put his hand over my mouth. "Well, well, well…if it isn't the little Black Dragon girl we've _met_ 2 days ago," he said, his group snickering around me. I gasped and said, "No…not you again!" Of course, I remembered that voice clearly…so, I knew what happens next. I was immediately pushed to the ground and the whole group started torturing me, kicking and punching all over myself and cutting me with a kunai. I desperately tried to defend myself, but I was too small and weak against them. They stopped a few agonizing minutes later, and I pleaded, "Please…leave me alone!" as I kneeled to the ground and held my wounded arm. However, they weren't through with me yet…and I braced myself as they prepared to pounce.

Then, someone came to my rescue! "Hey you! Leave that little girl alone, or else," said my savior. I looked up and saw a boy, who's slightly taller and older than I am, has long raven-black hair tied into a ponytail behind him, and matching eyes. The bullies immediately charged towards him…then they immediately ran away after that boy has beaten them up. Then he walked over and kneeled before me, hugging me tenderly as though I was a fragile porcelain doll to him. "What's your name, Little Angel? I'm Itachi Uchiha, by the way," he said, and I replied, "I'm Ina…of the Black Dragon clan," then cried softly due to pain.

He took me to his house, and his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, treated my wounds. When his father, Fugaku Uchiha, asked about my parents, I almost started crying again when I told them about their death…then calmed down a bit when I told his parents that my parents' _closest_ friends are looking after me at the moment. Just then, I heard a knock on the door and saw Shang standing there. I happily ran into his arms and saw Mai beside him. After my adopted parents thanked the Uchihas for looking after me (as well as telling them that we just moved in next door), I was taken home, smiling all the way.

Two years later…I grew from a helpless little girl into an 8-year-old Genin (I graduated early). Itachi, who was currently 10 years old at the time, always accompanied me during my missions and helped out whenever necessary, especially during training. Usually when I'm not training or doing any mission, I'd always head over to the Uchiha's residence and babysit their 5-year-old son, Sasuke (this is usually when Itachi is not around; probably has a mission or has some other task in mind). Nevertheless, the 3 of us usually have time to hang out together, sometimes even let Sasuke watch while Itachi and I are training. In fact, little Sasuke had the idea of naming our group _Team Uchiha_! And so it's always been.

I also became quite troublesome myself, though. I started taking too many risks during missions, even though it's a C or D rank type. Not only that…I even started coming up with brutal challenges to either prove that I'm better than my opponent (usually between myself and Itachi) or as a rematch (since I hate losing). These usually have me end up in bed for a few days…and even getting grounded too. The same happens to Itachi. What a stubborn little Genin I was back then…

Two more years passed, and I grew into a strong, agile and beautiful 10-year-old Chunin (I graduated early again). Due to my new and improved skills, I successfully handled B and C rank missions by myself, without Itachi by my side, and was soon regarded as the best Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. And since Itachi's too busy doing his missions (which is almost everyday), I'm in charge of training Sasuke, who's currently an academy student at that time. It was when I noticed that I had a strange feeling in my heart whenever Itachi's around. "I can't explain it, but that always happens whenever he's near me…it's as if I couldn't _breathe_! Is something wrong with me, Mom?" I asked, and she replied, "There's nothing wrong with you, Little Angel. Let's just say…that's a _normal _reaction for girls at your age." Even Sasuke noticed, and always said, "I'll tell everyone that _you have a crush on my brother_!" if I refuse to do what he said. Of course, I didn't want Itachi to know that I really _do_ have feelings for him…although I often wonder if he felt the same way towards me.

But then, my heart felt as if it was shattered by a stone…and it wasn't because Itachi yelled at me for some reason (we may have some fights/arguments, but we usually make up for it afterwards). I just came back from a mission one day…and noticed a thick, dark red puddle seeping out under my adopted parents' bedroom door. I slowly opened it, and stared at a horrifying scene: Shang and Mai have been murdered! I let out a high-pitched scream (so loud, you could hear it _miles away_) and bolted out of the house, blindly running into Itachi's father and knocking myself unconscious as I hit the ground.

Several ninjas began investigating the crime scene the same day. "Why…why them? Who'd do this to the ones I've been so close to?" I asked myself, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes. Fugaku, knowing that I shouldn't be standing there, asked Mikoto to comfort me while he handles this situation. A few minutes later, he asked me, "Ina, did either of your parents have any rivals?" and I replied, "No…I'm not sure if they do anyway." And just when I thought things are already bad enough, it just got worse…

"But you can't just leave!" says a shocked Itachi Uchiha. Sobbing, I replied, "I don't have a choice…but I really don't want to go." This was the next day, and the Third Hokage had a serious discussion with me that morning. To tell you the truth, I _actually_ shouted and protested…but he refused to let me decide and _insists_ I should leave the village – _my home_ – immediately. It was at that time when I learned that my grandmother, Ling of the Black Dragon clan, is the only family member still alive _and_ a friend of the Third Hokage. I admit it, I was feeling a little bit cheerful knowing that I'm not the last of my clan (yet)…but pretty pissed off because _no one_ ever told me about her and because I'm forcefully separated from my friends. But the third Hokage does have a point: either I hide myself or end up like my adopted parents.

And so, after packing up my belongings, I headed to the village gates with my grandmother beside me. The Uchihas really didn't want to lose such a ninja like myself, so I said to them, "I'll try to come and visit sometime," as I wiped away my tears. Sasuke gave me a small teddy bear as a parting gift, while Itachi gave me something that I'll _always_ cherish forever. He said, "Before you go, there's one last thing I want you to have," and suddenly kissed my right on the lips! That's when I realized: Itachi _does _have feelings for me after all! We were aware that they're watching (especially his parents and my grandmother), but we didn't care. After one last look at the village and those sad faces, I turned away and left with my grandmother, a tear rolling down my face.

As hours slowly passed, Grandma kept firing several questions at me: my performance at school, my current ninja rank, my accomplishments and/or failures from every mission I've completed, even about my relationship with the Uchiha clan. I was so bust talking to her (it's funny that you've never met a certain relative in your life, yet you seem to get along quite well), I didn't notice my surroundings at first. When I did, we were in the middle of a dense forest…far away form civilization! "Grandma, where are we?" I asked, looking around nervously. She just chuckled and said, "There, there, dear granddaughter. You're safe here from anyone who may be trying to get you. This forest is so thick, no one could even see or hear us, even if they looked hard enough!" I didn't like the idea of being separated from civilization, but then again, I might as well get used to it. A few days passed, and I badly wanted to see my friends (no, I didn't _whine_ for permission!). "Alright, since you're a Chunin. Be careful out there, Ina…stay alert!" she said, handing me a map.

I swiftly jumped through the trees, following the directions she had given me. Within minutes, I reached the Hidden Leaf village gate. "Ina, what are you doing back here? It's really late!" said one of the guards. I smiled at him and said, "Just came back for a visit, that's all." All of a sudden, I heard a scream echoing through the night air. I immediately left the guards and headed towards the sound. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. As I got closer to the district I once lived in, I found dead bodies on the ground. "Uchihas? What's going on?" I asked myself, recognizing the Uchiha emblem on their backs. Then I heard an all-too-familiar voice nearby, and quickly hid myself in the shadows, weapons ready within my grasp. I snuck towards the sound…but before I could even jump out and attack, I saw who the murderer was. I stayed hidden, watching _Itachi_ standing among the bodies of his dead parents and Sasuke getting tortured by _Mangekeyo Sharingan_! Not wanting to see anymore of this, I turned and ran away crying…not bothering to use the treetop path I had taken.

"Ina, what's wrong?" Grandma asked when I came back, and I told her the whole story. She shook her head and said, "What a shame…and you were _in love_ with him." Just when I thought that all hope fore my future with Itachi is lost, she said, "Ina, listen to me. I'll train you myself from now on, so that one day, you'll be able to face him…and remind him of your relationship you both had since you were children!" I nodded in determination, knowing that there's still a way to bring my boyfriend back. "Grandma, teach me everything you know…"

Days turned to weeks, then months, then years…I grew faster and stronger than usual, learning new techniques that only my clan possesses: MIND READER JUTSU, DRAGON WINGS JUTSU, CAMOUFLAGE JUTSU, and CHAKRA RECHARGE – the most _dangerous_ technique ever possessed by my clan. "This is the simplest one out of all the others you've learned. All you have to do is cut yourself and suck out the blood seeping from it," she said, giving me a short demonstration. She then added, "You can only use this during an emergency. If not, you shall surely die…" giving me a serious look.

By the time I turned 18, she became a weak and fragile old lady. "Grandma, hang in there. I'll go get some help," I said, but she stopped me from leaving. She said, "I'm afraid my time is almost up. You've already completed your training…so, I now promote you to Jounin. You deserve that rank now." I smiled and said, "Couldn't have done it without you, Grandma." Suddenly, I had a doubt. "What if I couldn't get him to remember? What if he kills me first?" I asked, and she replied, "Even if he's stronger than you by now, you can still beat him. Remember this, Ina: your true strength comes from your heart." And with that, she took her last breath of air and passed away. "Goodbye, Grandma…"

As I stood there mourning at my grandmother's grave, I had a weird a feeling that I was being watched…and I was right. "We've finally found you, Ina of the Black Dragon clan," said someone, and several ninjas dressed in black suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the sound of rustling leaves around me. One of them, who turned out to be their leader, spoke up. "It seems that the little girl we've spared so many years ago has grown into a fine, young woman," he said, looking straight at me. I had no idea what he was talking about…but suddenly, it hit me! "So…_you're_ the ones responsible for my parents' deaths!" I shouted, glaring daggers at him. Then I smirked and said, "Looks like I get to avenge their deaths after all…" and threw several shuriken at those within range, now that my reflexes are lightning fast. "Get her!" shouted the leader. The fight was on!

After watching the last of these ninjas fall on the blood-covered ground, I felt…different. It's as though I have the desire to kill others, just for _fun_. "Wait, what am I thinking? Has my innocence left me?" I asked myself, lost in thought. And before I knew what happened next, I was suddenly tackled from behind and my hands were immediately tied behind my back, followed by my feet being bound together as well as a blindfold over my eyes. "Let me go!" I screamed as my captor carried me over his shoulder and started walking in a certain direction. I tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight. Then I was suddenly knocked unconscious as I hit my head on a tree, barely able to listen to his laughter.

I woke up as I felt cold water splash onto my face, sputtering and choking. Since my hands and feet were already untied, I yanked off the blindfold that still covered my eyes and blinked repeatedly as I adjusted them to the scenery before me. I was in a huge cave, and was about to say something when someone else spoke up. "Capturing her wasn't a problem, Leader-sama. But she sure is fast and strong, according to the fight I saw earlier," he said. I stood up and took a good look at my _captor_: he had bluish-grey skin and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He also has a gigantic sword on his back (which made me curious…I mean, how could he carry that thing which is _almost_ the same size as him?). I looked around, and saw 3 others with the same black-and-red cloak on themselves. "Akatsuki…" I said, and one of them, with long blond hair, walked towards me and stopped a few meters away from my position. "Leader-sama, should I _test_ her abilities? Hmph?" he asked, and was answered, "Yes…" by the shadowy figure behind him. I immediately made a few hand signs and shouted, "Black Dragon technique: Mind Reader Jutsu!" and saw what he's about to do in a fraction of a second. He threw a clay spider at me and detonated it…but when the smoke cleared, I wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go?" he asked, looking around, confused. "I'm right here," I said, then suddenly punched and kicked him everywhere, making him look like a poorly-controlled puppet (since there were others watching, they could only see him moving around _randomly_). I finished the fight by pinning him to the ground, my foot crushing his chest as he spat out blood. "You're…you're invisible! Hmph," he said as I stepped off him, snickering quietly.

"Black Dragon technique: Camouflage Jutsu, Deactivate!" I shouted and reappeared before them. Then I turned to the leader and asked, "Why did you bring me here?" He answered, "I've heard so many rumors about you, Ina…you're the last surviving member of the Black Dragon clan. Am I correct?" I backed away a bit as he walked towards me, surprised because he _somehow_ actually knows who I am. He then gave me a compliment for my fight with _Deidara_, the girl – er, guy – who was still on the ground, groaning. "You are officially our new member. Konan, lead her to her quarters," said the leader, and I followed the woman through long, dark halls until we reached my room. "Your cloak, ring and nailpolish are on the bed. You might as well get yourself dressed since you're now _one of us_," said Konan, then left me as I entered my room.

A few minutes later…I was already wearing the black-and-red cloak and the ring, and I was putting on the nailpolish. It's not the colour of the nailpolish that put me in a bad mood…it's because I was _forced to become one of them_, and I _hate_ girly stuff! "But I'm one of them now…might as well get used to it," I said to myself, looking at my nails. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I shouted. A man with red hair came into the room, giving me a message. He said, "There's a party tonight in your honor, as the newest member of Akatsuki. Be there by 8…we'll all be expecting you." As soon as he left, I said to myself, "Great…looks like I'm stuck here."

That night, I was introduced to the other members by the leader, Pein, himself. And since I'm very attractive, the boys started falling for me. In fact, one of them, Kakuzu – heh, what a weirdo – was_ trying _to get my attention by asking me, "How rich is your clan anyway?" I said to him, "I got two answers for that. One: I'm just an average girl, not a princess. Two: If you're thinking of marriage, forget about it! You're not my type." Of course, I really meant that. My heart already belongs to someone else. "Itachi…where are you?" I asked myself.

Some time later…I was standing on a stage, singing the slow version of 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada (it was Konan's idea – she wanted me to show off one of my other talents _besides fighting_). As I continued singing, I couldn't help noticing that some of the boys (except the leader) had tears in their eyes! Then, as soon as the song ended and everyone was cheering and applauding my performance, I heard someone shout, "Ina, over here!" I instantly looked at him and gasped. "Itachi!" I shouted, immediately jumping off the stage and running towards him, everyone else moving out of the way. Suddenly, I tripped due to excitement…but he caught me in time and hugged me close, then said, "My Little Angel…!" I couldn't stop myself from smiling and blushing as I looked at him…he's become a handsome young man! He said, "I missed you so much!" and I replied, "I missed you too…" then we both locked out lips together in a heated kiss, enjoying the warmth of our bodies held close together.

The other members just stood there, shocked. "Itachi, you never told any of us that you had a _girlfriend_!" exclaimed Kisame. I smirked, then said, "So what? He can keep secrets just like everyone else." Itachi noticed Deidara's behavior, and said, "What's the matter? Jealous because Little Angel looks better with me?" and I giggled, resulting with a low growls escaping form the blond's lips. "Ina, you're one _lucky_ girl…hmph," he said.

Later that night, after the party…Itachi and I were in my room, talking. "Itachi, there's something I want you to know. Remember the day I left the village with Grandma?" I asked. He nodded and replied, "Of course. Why do you ask?" I sighed, then told him, "Well, here's why…a few days after that, I decided to visit you." I told him everything, from seeing the dead bodies to witnessing Sasuke getting tortured by his Mangekeyo Sharingan, unable to fight back my tears. Once I was done speaking, I braced myself for Itachi to start harassing me…but instead, he exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it was you the whole time!" I looked at him, confused. He then said, "Allow me to explain…shortly after my 'task' was done that night, I found a set of footprints heading through the forest. I followed it, but the trail suddenly stopped dead. All I found was this lying nearby," and showed me a small, golden bangle. I gasped and took it from him, saying, "I thought I lost this _forever_…" remembering that it was a gift from my adopted parents on my 7th birthday. "I don't think it'll fit you now," said Itachi as I placed it on the dresser beside my bed. "You've grown so much, Ina. I even forgot how sweet and innocent you were back then," he said, running his fingers through my hair like a comb. I looked at him smiling, then said, "It was all thanks to Grandma…she helped me grow physically and mentally." It was then when he wished _he never told Sasuke to kill him_, but I backed him up by saying that even if he did, I'll be happy to die along with him, no matter what. Then we both went to bed after giving each other one last kiss for the night (just a quick one).

For the next few days, Itachi has been very protective over me, usually glaring at the other guys (particularly Deidara and Kisame) to back off, showing that I'm his and his alone. Konan and I seem to get along quite well, despite a few differences (for example, she likes using makeup while _I don't_). Living here in the Akatsuki hideout is not so bad…it's just that I'm almost always bored and lonely (sometimes even ignored), usually finding something else to do to pass the time. Finally, one day…Leader-sama called me to his office. "Ina, I believe it's time to put your skills to good use…because I'm sending you out for a mission," he said. For the first time in my life, my blood began to stir…it's been 8 years since my last mission _as a Chunin_! "Listen carefully…I want you to _eliminate_ a man known as Orochimaru," said Leader-sama, handing me a file with my target's details in it. He then said, "This mission is crucial. He must be stopped _immediately_!" Of course, I understood why…since _Orochimaru_ was an Akatsuki member himself, he contains valuable information about us. And, according to Grandma, this information can be used to find a way to _annihilate_ the Akatsuki! "Don't worry, Leader-sama. I'll have his head in my hand by the end of the day," I said, then got dismissed.

Sasori overheard out conversation. "Listen. You know Itachi's little brother, right?" he asked, blocking the entrance to my room. I smirked and replied, "Sasuke? Of course! Why do you ask?" He looked around to make sure we're alone, then said, "Watch your back, then. I heard that he's been that snake-bastard for a few years…so there's a probability that he may order Sasuke to _kill_ you, and he _might_ since he may not recognize you!" I snickered, then said, "Thanks for the information, but I've got nothing to worry about," and shoved him out of the way. He looked at me as if I was crazy, then said, "Why do you look so (beep) calm?" I looked at him and glared, saying, "This is my mission, _puppet_…you have no right to interfere," and he immediately turned and walked away. _Besides…I have something that'll help Sasuke remember me_, I thought as I entered my room.

Approximately 15 minutes later…I was sitting on a tree branch a few meters away from the Hidden Sound Village gate, using my Camouflage Jutsu to prevent early detection. _Damn! I feel so hot in this uniform_, I thought, cursing silently. Then I saw Sasuke walking out of the village and into the forest, obviously going for a walk. I looked back at the village gates and saw Orochimaru, along with some other guy beside him. _That must be Kabuto, according to the information I've read earlier…might as well stop these guys_, I thought as I swiftly jumped through the trees, heading towards Sasuke. Of course, I was the first to reach him. I shouted, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," which immediately got Sasuke's attention. And, as expected, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared before him. _Perfect! Just where I wanted them_, I thought, then silently deactivated my Camouflage Jutsu.

"You've grown so much, Sasuke," I said, then dropped down from the tree and snickered at Orochimaru. "An Akatsuki member…strange, I've never seen you before," said Orochimaru, and I smirked, replying, "Oh…but I do know you." Then I looked at Sasuke and pulled out the small teddy bear he had given me 8 years ago, which resulted in making him smile and withdraw his sword. "You two know each other?" asked Kabuto. I immediately pinned him to a tree, and focused on my mission: _Eliminate Orochimaru ASAP_. Sasuke, on the other hand, backed a few meters away and watched me fight with _snake-bastard_ and _four-eyes_, looking very impressed with my new skills.

A few minutes later…the 3 of us are panting heavily, having used up most of our energy and chakra during the fight. "Not bad. I'll take over from here, Ina," said Sasuke as he helped me up, then steps towards Orochimaru, his sword ready in his hand. Then, with one swing, he beheads Orochimaru and his head rolls on the ground, inches away from his body. "Lord Orochimaru!" shouts Kabuto, and I instantly stabbed him in the head with a kunai. I said, "This isn't part of my mission, but I'd rather shut your (beep) mouth up," earning a smirk from Sasuke. _At least these guys won't bother him anymore_, I thought as I picked up the severed head by the hair. Before I left, I said to him, "Meet me at the lake near the village tonight. I've got something to tell you," then disappeared, heading back to the hideout.

I dropped Orochimaru's head in front of Leader-sama, earning gasps and groans from my colleagues around me. "I can't (beep) believe it! You actually (beep) killed Orochimaru!" said Hidan, with Kakuzu twitching uncomfortably beside him. Zetsu exclaimed, "No one's _ever_ managed to get him before," and Konan added, "Until now…" Deidara looked like he was about to puke, Sasori fainted a few seconds later, while Kisame stared at the head, wide-eyed. "Impressive, Little Angel," said Itachi, and I snickered in reply. "How the (beep) did you manage, Ina?" asked Leader-sama, and I simply answered, "He's _too easy_ for me." Then I went to my room, catching my reflection in the mirror – my opponents' blood (including mine) and several bruises and scratches covered me from head to toe. "Damn it! I just had a bath hours ago! Oh well…" I said to myself as I started to undress.

That night…Kisame and Deidara came into my room, bringing in my belongings from my old campsite (Konan didn't mind sharing a few things with me for a few days). "Good thing you didn't pack much…I was starting to get cramps all over from carrying all these. Hmph," said Deidara, putting my stuff down on the floor. "Not busy tonight? Because, if it's okay, maybe we could…" said Kisame, but immediately stopped talking as I sent him a death glare. "We'll…take that as a 'no'," said Kisame, who suddenly ran out of the room, dragging Deidara along with him. "Goodnight, Ina!" shouted the blond. I didn't have time to hang out with them…besides, I already planned something myself. I waited until everyone has fallen asleep, then snuck out the window as quietly as I could.

By the time I arrived, Sasuke was already waiting for me, staring at his reflection in the lake. _He looks deep in thought_, I thought. In fact, he nearly jumped out of his skin when I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Ina-chan!" exclaimed Sasuke as he embraced me in a warm hug. I smiled as I looked at him, then said, "Wow, Sasuke…you've grown so fast, I almost didn't recognize you back there." Sasuke asked, "Ina, why did you have to join _them_? Are you out to _assassinate me_?" and I replied, "Of course not! Why would I kill you? And I didn't actually _join_ the Akatsuki…I was _forced_ against my will." Then I told him everything that happened ever since that day, including the conversations I had with his brother. "Sasuke, I want you to promise me something," I said, looking at him seriously. I looked around to make sure we're _really_ alone, then whispered, "Since Itachi did the same, you should too. Understand?" He nodded. Then I said, "Next time you see your brother, _don't kill him_. Promise?" He hesitated, then eventually agreed. After one last hug, we parted ways.

A week later…"Aww, come on! Can I join you, guys? Tobi's a good boy!" said a guy with an orange mask (he looks like a _pumpkin_ that way). I had no idea how this idiot found us, but all I know is that he's a _weakling_ compared to us. "Why should we let an annoying shinobi like you become one of us?" I asked, and that immediately started a fight between ourselves. I eventually won, but then Leader-sama decided to let him stay for some reason (I couldn't remember what it was). "Fine, he'll stay…but on one condition," I said, my words dripping with venom as I glared at Tobi. "You stay out of my room and _never ever_ think of getting my attention by any means necessary. Got it?" I threatened while picking him up by his neck, strangling him. He quietly whimpered and nodded quickly, then I dropped him and watched as he hides behind Zetsu, shaking in fear as he stares at me. "Let that be a warning to you, _pumpkin_…" I said, then turned and walked away.

After spending an hour training by myself, I decided to _play_ with my boyfriend...but he's nowhere to be seen. "Deidara, have you seen Itachi?" I asked, but didn't get answered. "Don't tell me…you're still thinking of that _puppet_," I said, and nearly burst into laughter as _girl-guy_ started acting like a real girl before my eyes. "You're such a big baby, _girl-guy_! You even cry like one too!" I mocked, then slapped Tobi to shut him up – he was getting on my nerves anyway. Just then, Sasori returned from his solo mission. I asked him the same question, and he replied, "Yeah, a few minutes ago. He's fighting his brother and – " but I immediately bolted out of the cave before he even finished that sentence. I shouted, "Black Dragon technique: Dragon Wings Jutsu!" and immediately flew towards the sky, quickly scanning the area for the Uchiha brothers' chakra.

I immediately flew towards my destination once I've located them, flying as fast as I could. I made a hasty landing (my chakra dragon wings instantly disappeared as I touched the ground) and ran towards the boys, who didn't seem to notice me earlier. Just as they were about to make another move, I interrupted them…by letting their kunai stab right through my hands, stopping them. "What the hell? Ina, what the (beep) are you doing?" cried both the Uchihas. "I have to stop you…even if I have to suffer myself," I replied, yelping as they pulled their kunai out of my hands. They told me to back off, but I refused and said, "This isn't what I wanted…" as I stared at my bleeding hands, tears overflowing in my eyes. I looked up at the boys, and saw guilt and confusion written on their faces. Without another word, I ignored the pain in my hands as I executed a genjutsu, showing them illusions of my past, the sacrifices I made, and our relationship when we were a lot younger. "Friends forever…right, Itachi-san?" said my 10-year-old self as she sat beside the 12-year-old Itachi, who replied, "Always, Little Angel…I promise," and both laughed as the 7-year-old Sasuke tackled them from behind exclaiming, "Team Uchiha rules!" Then I suddenly blacked out, due to overusing my chakra and the blood loss from my hands.

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, because when I finally woke up, I was in bed; back in my room at the Akatsuki hideout. As I slowly sat up, I saw that my hands are wrapped in clean bandage and the Uchiha brothers were sitting nearby. "Hey, you're awake! Thought we lost you back there," said Sasuke, smiling at me. Itachi walked over and sat beside me , asking, "How do you feel?" and I replied, "Dizzy…maybe a little fresh air will help," and started to get out of bed…but Itachi stopped me, insisting that I should rest since I'm still weak and pale. It was then when they decided to set aside their differences and start over, bringing our old team back together. Crying tears of joy, I said, "Come here, you two!" and we all got into a group hug.

Another week passed, and my health condition is back to normal. But somehow, everyone insisted that I shouldn't go on any missions for a while. Who do they think I am, a weakling? "Ina, why don't you just take some time off? You know, go on vacation with your boyfriend…hmph," suggested Deidara. And believe it or not, Leader-sama had agreed as well. And so, after Itachi and I packed up for our vacation, we headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village to pick up Sasuke, who had just received our message.

Soon, everyone was here – some of them were Sasuke's friends, and the rest were…_talking animals_. They're not so bad though, and even though I've just met them a few days ago (Itachi sometimes brought over Sonic and/or one of the others for a visit), we all see to get along quite well and have some things in common. The cruise was going smoothly (despite the fact that Sonic was running around for some reason)…until our catamaran got wrecked during a violent storm! I desperately tried to call out for Itachi to save me, but he was too far away. Exhausted after trying to swim against the current, I lost consciousness as the storm eventually died down and let the waves carry me away.

I regained consciousness the next morning, due to Gaara shaking me awake (gently, of course). The first thing I heard were birds chirping and someone crying, and when I stood up, I realized that I'm standing on the most beautiful island I've _ever _seen. Normally, I'd be _skipping around like a little girl_ as I explore the island…but I was interrupted by Gaara, who said, "Rouge wouldn't stop crying. We were wondering that maybe you could help," and led me to where Rouge was, along with Naruto and Hinata trying to comfort her. I tried my best, but she wouldn't listen. Frustrated, I stomped away from the group angrily. "Ina, where are you going?" asked Naruto, but I ignored him…I wanted to be alone for a while. Once I was far enough from them, I shouted, "Damn it! I'm a Jounin, and I failed to either save myself or my friends during that storm? What the (beep) was I doing?" and continued ranting until I ran out of breath, panting as I kneeled on the ground. "Ina?" asked someone behind me. I looked back, and saw Rouge, Naruto, Gaara and Hinata staring back at me. Hinata said, "We heard you, Ina. We know how you feel," and kneeled next to me, stroking my back soothingly. Rouge was still upset, sobbing every now and then…but somehow managed to say, "You're right…we can't just sit around and do nothing." Regaining my composure, I said to them, "Let's go and set up camp," and led the way till we found a small clearing.

Three days later…"Aah! A bug! Get it off! Get it off…!" screamed Rouge as she ran around, who was then caught by Naruto and had the cricket brushed off her back. The rest of us were trying to stifle our laughter as we all watched Naruto getting punched in the face…because he _accidentally touched Rouge's breasts and looked down at them_. "You pervert…" growled Rouge. "Sorry…dattebayo," mumbled Naruto, rubbing the sore spot on his face. "You guys stay here. I'm going to explore a bit," I said as I stood up. "Will you be back soon?" asked Hinata, and I nodded in reply. "Gaara, take over until I return," I said, and he replied, "Got it." Then I disappeared as I walked through the jungle.

I found myself in the middle of a large clearing several minutes later, the bare ground covering several yards and all types of trees surrounding the entire place. "Let's see…there's food, water, plenty of space and a beautiful scenery. Yeah, this is perfect!" I said to myself, then summoned my shadow clones and set tasks for each of them. Working as fast as we could, we gathered building resources (fallen trees, palm leaves, vines, etc.) and started constructing a house, complete with a kitchen, two large bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and furniture to finish it off. Two days later, I've completed me task…and suddenly collapsed due to overusing my chakra. "Looks like now's the time to use it," I said, then made a small cut on my wrist and sucked out enough blood, recharging my chakra back to maximum within seconds. As soon as the cut stopped bleeding, I used the Camouflage Jutsu to conceal the house and flew back to my friends by using the Dragon wings Jutsu.

It was really late at night when I finally returned. Gaara walked up to me and whispered, "Where the hell have you been? We were so worried about you." I was about to answer him when I heard a moan, and my heart suddenly skipped a beat as I saw _him_. "When did he get here?" I asked, noticing that all 14 of us have regrouped. Gaara answered, "They arrived hours ago, early morning. While most of us are happy to see each other again, Itachi was the _only_ gloomy person," and looked at Itachi, then back at me. "He was worried to death when he heard of your _disappearance_…but I think he's okay now," said Gaara. I could tell he's _not_ okay. "Little Angel, I didn't mean to…no. don't leave me…" mumbled Itachi as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Quickly wishing 'goodnight' to Gaara, I laid down next to Itachi and wrapped an arm around him, instantly calming him down. I was about to kiss him when he turned around, his back turned towards me. _Oh well, at least his nightmare stopped_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Next morning…I woke up the same time as Itachi did, and a smile formed on his lips as he looked at me. _You look so restless_, I thought as I looked into his onyx eyes. I was suddenly caught off guard as he starts to kiss and hug me at the same time, talking quickly…until I put a finger on his lips and whispered, "Ssh…you'll wake them," then apologized for being gone for 2 days…and _for a good reason_. "Once everyone's awake, I want all of you to follow me," I said, and he agrees. Then we both got up to find some breakfast. While Itachi searched for fallen fruits on the ground, I flew from one tree to another to harvest coconuts. "Since when did you learn to fly?" he asked when I returned with 3 coconuts in my arms, and I replied, "Grandma taught me that jutsu when I was 13," then giggled, remembering the method she used back then. "She had to hold my hand during my 1st attempts…and since she's too busy checking on my progress, she always ends up flying into the nearest tree!" I said, then both of us burst into laughter as we imagined such a scene.

Several minutes later…everyone else woke up and had a quick breakfast, since I was so excited to show them the house I've built. "Alright then, lead the way," said Sonic, and we all headed to out destination. After a few minutes of walking, I deactivated the Camouflage Jutsu and revealed my creation, earning surprised gasps and whistles from everyone. As soon as we all moved in, the boys started doing whatever they want, while I talked with the girls in the living room. "Sorry to interrupt, but my brother wants to talk to Ina right now," said Sasuke. I went to the bedroom to change my clothes, then went to see Itachi. After a little_ romantic_ talk with my boyfriend, we kissed...but this one was different. The moment I let his tongue explore my mouth, I suddenly had the urge to do the same to his…and I did, both of us moaning from each other's contact. Then we broke it up for air, panting from this new experience. Just then, we heard something rustling the leaves...and guess who it was when we cornered him. "I promise! I won't tell _anybody_ what I saw! Just let me go!" pleaded Naruto. I frowned and said to him, "Fine…make sure you keep your word. Understand?" He nodded, then left us immediately.

Three weeks later…"Come on, Itachi. Is that all you've got?" I taunted. He lunged at me, but missed. "Ina, I can't fight with this blindfold over my eyes," said Itachi, then stumbled to the ground. In case you're wondering, this is a type of _special_ training. This involves using all your senses _except your eyes_, which makes it ideal for fighting in pitch-black darkness. Sasuke went through the same training a week ago. As for me, I mastered it by the time I turned 16! Itachi stumbled again…_for the third time in a row_. I sighed and shook my head, saying, "You're not trying hard enough. Focus, Itachi, focus!" However, I was suddenly caught off guard as several kunai and shuriken impaled me, letting out a high-pitched scream as I hit the ground. Itachi quickly removed his blindfold and kneeled next to me, apologizing as he removed the weapons. Then I fainted in his arms, smiling mentally about his progress.

The next day, I was still quite weak after yesterday's training. "Damn…he's deadly accurate with those things! But still, that wasn't so bad," I said to myself, sitting up in my bed. Everyone said that I shouldn't be doing anything in this state, and they're right. As soon as Knuckles left me and my boyfriend alone, Itachi did something that took my breath away. "Ina, my Little Akatsuki Angel, will you marry me?" he asked, showing me a ring. After a moment of silence, I answered, "Itachi Uchiha…yes, I'll marry you!" and we both hugged and laughed happily.

And so, three weeks later…Itachi and I finally got married at the Akatsuki hideout, attended by all the members. "I love you, Ina…" said Itachi. "I love you too…forever…" I replied. And now, this is the end of my story…and the beginning of my life as an _Uchiha_.

**The END!**


End file.
